I Am You, You Are Me
by Pepperminz
Summary: April 12, 1861. The day America began to question himself and everything he thought he stood for. The day that will go down in history as the beginning of the American Civil War.
1. Teaser

Teaser

"You don't understand, England. I can't just destroy him!"

"America, listen to me. You _must. _I know how difficult it will be, but you have to. This isn't just about slavery anymore. This is about proving to the rest of the world that democracy works."

"No, you don't get it! Anything I do to him, anytime I wound him, it hurts me too. Cutting him in half nearly killed me! He's closer to me than Canada, or even you. He is me! I can't continue fighting him. I just can't..." America trailed off and buried his head in his hands. "You'll never understand what I'm going through. Just go away and leave me alone."

England sighed. Even though he knew America was only speaking out of grief and stress, his words still stung. "I do understand. I know exactly what you're going through. You feel like curling up and dying. You feel as if you're being ripped in two." England stood up and walked toward the door. "You should remember, you're not the only one who's had to go through this."


	2. Chapter 1

I Am You, You Are Me- Part One

H-hey there... this is a bit late, isn't it? Heheh... It's only two weeks, right? But there is so much italics! And I didn't want to do that on my Ipod. You understand, right? Oh, I should probably mention that the song this is based on is, "Duet with Myself" by Charlie McDonald. Link's at the bottom.

America leaned back in his chair, sighing as he studied the pile of papers on his desk in the flickering candle light. His new boss, Lincoln wasn't it? His new boss really wanted to crack-down on the issue of slavery in America. America was torn. He could see both the north and the South's arguments for and against slavery, respectively. While he agreed that slavery was morally and ethically wrong, he realized how heavily the South's economy relied on cotton and the slaves that harvested it. Banning slavery would completely destroy the economy in the south.

_"And you don't want that, do you?" _A sly voice said in the back of America's mind. He shock his head. He was overworked and sleep deprived. He must be hallucinating. Yes, that was it. _"Think about it," _the voice practically cooed. _"they're simply workers. Why do you care how they're treated?"_[1]

"I've seen and read about how they're treated. They're treated worse than animals!"

_"Things aren't nearly as bad as that horrible, blasphemous book makes them out to be. You know that."_[2]

"No, this can't go on any longer. The north is right, slavery is wrong and it needs to be stopped. America was built upon the prospect that all men are created equal. How can we say that, when some men are owned by others? Now, leave me alone." America reached toward a piece of paper in order to write down his decision, but for some reason, he couldn't move his hand.

_"Oh, I'm sorry Alfie. I thought you cared about the United States as a whole. My mistake. Apparently, even countries can pick favorites. You've always favored the north, haven't you? First the Tariff of Abomination, now this?"_

America was nearly in tears. "S-shut up. Don't say that, it's not true. I love all my people! And don't call me that!" The voice chuckled.

_"Why do you lie to yourself? If you truly cared for the south, you'd let slavery continue, for the good of the people."_

"Stop talking!" America gripped the sides of his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "You're wrong, you're wrong! I'm going to end slavery, and there's nothing you can do! P-please, please get out of my head!" Alfred sobbed. For a moment, there was silence. Then;

_"Fine. So be it."_ Suddenly, a searing pain rent America's entire body. He tried to cry out, but no sound left his gaping mouth. He began seeing double, he held a hand up to his face and saw another ghosting on top of it. A scream of pain, sorrow, and terror rent the night air. Then, everything was still.

A/N:

[1] THIS IS NOT MY OPINION! Slavery was and is wrong, no human has the right to own another or to treat them so brutally.

[2] The book referenced is Uncle Tom's Cabin. People in the north viewed it as an insight into the inner working of the south, while southerners thought it blew everything way out of proportion.

Gaahhhh, I feel like I'm gonna get reported for this. I'm planning on making the next chapter a bit more lighthearted, though. If that makes any sense. Plus, some of the lyric will show up!

I'll probably end up rewriting this bit though. I feel like it could be much better.

Link to song:

watch?v=pVo-S9ns2_A&list=PLAB1EC97B1895D83E&index=2&feature=plpp_video


End file.
